


Crypts & Chimera

by phatjake



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dungeons & Dragons 4th Edition, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake
Summary: Jason- (Jaonos Sarpetor) – Elf-PaladinTrini- (Talmeli) – Gnome-RogueZack- (Zekrejogg) – Dragonborn-MonkBilly- (Brordroum Chaoscloak) – Dwarf-RangerKim- (Kysgalyn Helerora) – Half-Elf-MageZordon- (Zizoho the Gifted) – Genie





	Crypts & Chimera

Seraph Wildwood was a small Castletown; the citizens bartered and traded their wares. But soon a thick darkness slowly sank its hooks into Seraph Wildwood. Over in the mountains a mighty genie awoke as he felt the evil return. Zizoho the Gifted summed five whippersnappers with temperament. Each of the mighty warriors with magick appeared in front of the genie Zizoho.

Jaonos the Elf Paladin; brave and selfless. Talmeli the Gnome Rogue; who has an escape plan. Brordroum the wise Ranger with master tactics and a hermit. Zekrejogg the Enlightened; a master of improvisation. Last but not least Kysgalyn the Mage; her healing ability is as powerful as her spells.

“Evil has ensnared Seraph Wildwood and I; Zizoho the Gifted have gathered you the best of the best to save it,” it said; the being was beyond gender and humanity.

“I; Jaonos have pledged to fight for justice,” he said. “You have my Virtue Sabre.”

“Talmeli engages with my cutlass for Saraph Wildwood,” she said as she brought out her daggers.

“Of course Brordroum has thy back,” he said. “You have my lance.”

“On my honor; I Zekejogg bring thine fists,” he said before he pulled something off his back. “And thine cleaver.”

“Kysgalyn the Mage,” she said. “I bring forces beyond this world.”

***

“That’s the plot you’re going with Tommy?” Trini asked.

“It’s an age old tale of good versus evil,” she said. “I see nothing wrong.”

“Who is the main villain? What is our actual quest?” Zack asked.

“So when do we get in our zords?” Jason asked.

Kim sitting next to Jason snickered and elbowed him playfully. The other rangers had said those two spent too much time together since becoming a couple, So they decided to play dungeons and dragons.

“There are no zords,” Billy said he was in costume and the only one in costume.

“I was going to have you all gain the ability to control elemental golems,” Tommy said as she tied up her ponytail.

“So we’re Power Rangers but set in the Lord of the Rings universe?” Kim said. “Why don’t we save a princess?” Jason smirked.

“Because that is cliché,” Tommy said. “Also women can be more than prizes.”

“I agree but I thought that’s what we did in Dungeons and Dragons,” Kim said; “like we go into a dungeon, fight a dragon and save a princess.”

“You’re thinking of Legend of Zelda,” Zack said.

“Come on, let’s just play,” Billy said.

“Fine, but we better fight some dragons,” Trini said.

***

Jaonos lead the fellowship to find the evil haunting Seraph Wildwood. Talmeli was small and hiding in the shadows. Zekrejogg and Brordroum were talking about which was better ranged or melee. Kysgalyn walked over to Jaonos to ask about his Paladin healing powers.

They all heard a rustled from the woods. Each got ready to fight. (The Power Rangers then rolled for initiative. The monster got the first attack, Jason the next turn, Zack and Billy after then Kim and Trini was last and she let out many swears.) The monster roared as he crashed through the woods; the manticore’s tail slams down in front of Jaonos.

***

“What did you get for a roll Jason,” Tommy asked.

“I got a six with a plus two,” he said.

“Oh, well you missed; whiffed it and the manticore countered with its massive paw and” Tommy said and rolled. “Oh you got knocked into a tree.”

***

Jaonos flew through the air and crashed into a tree. Zekejogg pulled out his cleaver and charged. He brought it down and sliced the poison sack off the tail. Brordroum was next and stabbed the manticore in the eye with his lance. He was covered in its blood. Kysgalyn ran over to Jaonos and healed him. He thanked her with a kiss.

***

“Come on!” Trini said, “It’s my turn and they’re making out!”

“Don’t you two already do enough of that?” Tommy said.

“We’re not kissing as Jason and Kim, we’re kissing as Jaonos and Kysgalyn,” Kim said.

“She has a point,” Jason said and smiled.

***

Talmeli went after the manticore and with a few strikes the monster was dead. Jaonos and Kysgalyn broke their kiss. The warriors gathered together before they continued their quest.

***

“Okay, we need to regroup,” Tommy said.

“Why?” Billy asked.

“Because of the love birds,” Zack said.

Jason and Kim broke their kiss. “Wait why?”

“We will continue this next time when we all can focus,” Tommy said.

“But I was having fun,” Kim said. “Why didn’t we save a princess?”


End file.
